


Kawa

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [32]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Chaos, Fluff, Gen, Uzumakis are hairbringers of chaos, as in chaos is in their blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Kawa doesn't know how this happened, how this came to be. But then again, she's an Uzumaki through and through, chaos is in her blood.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Original Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Archive [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 22
Kudos: 330





	1. From [Awareness] to [Beach]

**Author's Note:**

> Good, late for about a day but alas, it's still there.

##  **[Awareness]**

It’s not like she understands or knows entirely what happened, much less how. She’s an Uzumaki (was?), strange things have a tendency to happen around them so often that they cease to register. 

She is Kawa Uzumaki, named in honour of her father. Even if he couldn’t claim her, her mother’s clan is (was) unconventional enough to not care, to welcome her in. The Senju and the Uzumaki had always been close, anyway. 

Among water, her father had always looked invincible to her. Well, she was her father’s daughter. Not spoiled, no, but well loved. She’d had her mother’s hair, her father’s eyes. Both their teachings and their love. 

Seals are her language, red was her colour. 

Not anymore. At least, not the latter. 

Mama claims she has her father’s colouring. Papa’s little princess. With the colouring, she can agree. Blond hair, brown eyes, slightly tanner skin. 

Yes, she is Kawa Uzumaki. Of Uzushio, of the Uzumaki Clan. She’s Mayumi’s daughter, Tobirama’s pride. She’s Kichi Sawada. Of Namimori. Supposedly, of no clan. She’s Nana Sawada’s daughter. Iemitsu’s princess. According to the couple, at least. 

If she’s to be a princess for anybody, she’d pick the mantle up for her brother. She’d had none in Uzushio. In Namimori she has Tsunayoshi. Their parents were going for a theme, ‘fortunate’ and ‘lucky rope’. There are worse things to be named after. 

Still, Kichi likes Kawa better. Rivers are free, ever-changing. But then again, of the many chains that bind her, she doesn’t overly mind Tsunayoshi’s rope. 

Her brother is always so genuinely happy to see her, so kind-hearted and welcoming. Where he a ninja, it would have gotten him killed. But he’s not, he’s a civilian, there’s no war. Tsunayoshi can afford his sweetness.

Kawa… Civilian life does not suit her. And although she could fight to make Namimori hers, the truth is that this small japanese town doesn’t suit her either. Kawa or Kichi, she’s a seal mistress of the Uzumaki Clan. A little chaos, a little blood, it's in her nature. 

No, Hibari is welcome to Namimori. So long as he keeps her brother well protected, Kawa won't interfere. It leaves her free to come and go as she pleases. Uzushio has to be out there, somewhere. Either Uzushio or whatever remains of it. 

But she's too young, too fresh to be going far. Neighbouring towns are as far as she goes, and always armed. More power, more physical capacity will come with time. 

At the moment, she's in Namimori. With her adorable brother, who pouts and whines about her leaving but accepts it all the same. Kawa will leave come morning but for now, he indulges him in some games. 

Civilian, he may be but there's nothing wrong with passing on some abilities. Cute dexterity exercises disguised as games, hide and seek to help him track, pranks to show him basic trapping. And if some of it breaks havoc. Well, she is an Uzumaki. 

##  **[Nap-time]**

Kawa stirs for a second, grumbling sleepily under her breath. She clutches her brother closer to her and glowers at the opening door. Hibari's form appears for a second before the kid nods and turns away. Message received. 

Good. Kawa won't be giving her brother up for something as silly as school today. She's feeling clingy. 

Maybe she should feel embarrassed about sneaking into her brother's bed but she doesn't. Her Tsuna is warm, welcoming and so very sweet. Of course she loves him.

Of course she wants him to herself when the memories are too close to the surface and the phantom pain makes her skin itch. 

Tsuna is hers in a different way than he will be Kyoya's. 

Her brother burrows closer into her with a pout, "sleep, sis." 

"Yes," she kisses his hair and settles back down, memorizing the strangled energy under his skin. 

Damn that seal, she'll figure out how to break it safely soon enough. It's just so badly constructed that just destroying it will leave damage behind. She won't risk it, can't. Not when it comes to her brother. 

As it stands, there are enough defensive seals in his room to make this place safe, a nicer environment for him to rest. Nothing more than a band-aid solution but it's something. 

So long as Tsuna can still smile, wide and pleased and happy, then Kawa supposes it's alright. 

"Sis," Tsuna whines, fingers pulling her closer. 

It makes Kawa laugh but she subsides, closes her eyes to sleep and can't help her smile at Tsuna's kiss on her forehead. 

##  **[Beach]**

They’re eight the first time that Kichi takes her brother out with her, to one of her travels. She leaves a note for Nana to find, on the fridge, at the right angle for Nana not to miss it. If she were kinder, Kichi would have left a timeline.

She isn’t. 

Nana might be their ‘mama’ but to Kawa, the woman will never compare to Mayumi. 

The day Kichi came home to find her brother with a seal suppressing him was a terrible one. Nana couldn’t have known, of course. She is no seal mistress, knows nothing about the power thrumming under their skin. A civilian through and through. 

Iemitsu is not.

Having Iemitsu turn Kichi away, no matter how many times she called… To have her ‘mama’ make justifications for the man and pretend that her brother barely waking up every now and again was him being just ‘lazy’. It broke something in their relationship.

Kawa will never forgive her, will never call her ‘mama’ again. 

Tsunayoshi loves her, though, and that’s enough to stay Kawa’s hand. 

She takes him to the beach during summer, just so that it’s warm enough for them to camp outside. Kawa gives him two days to enjoy himself, to be the kid that he is. She shows Tsuna how to fish, different ways to cook their prey by the fire. Kawa teaches him to swim and to stick leaves to him with his chakra. 

By the third day, Kawa sits him down. She explains to him about the seal, all she suspects about their father and her intentions to dig for information, her desire to start working again as much as it pains her to admit it. As much as it feels like an insult to her uncle’s memory, to her father’s efforts. 

To Konoha. It was never hers, no, but it was dear all the same. 

Her brother cries, of course, he does. Tsuna has always been like that, so emotional and so open about it, Kawa loves him all the more for it. He cries but he doesn’t deny her. 

On the fourth day, Kawa breaks the seal. They spend the rest of their two weeks giving Tsuna time to recuperate first and to adjust second. Kawa tells him stories until he falls asleep, about some of her most stupid missions back then. 

About the shores of Uzushio during the night or sunset. About their fishermen with their songs, some silly, some crude, about their own tales. About the sharks by the waterfalls. About the prank wars and the constant sound of explosions. 

Tsuna always wants to know more and Kichi has always been weak to her brother.


	2. From [Uzushio] to [Hospital]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late, I have no excuse. I was just not all that into it.

##  [Uzushio]

Kawa finds Uzushio’s residue when she’s eleven. She’s old enough, skilled enough, connected enough that she’s taking more interesting hits, earning more money. Most of it is hidden away, stashed for emergencies. Either that or invested in equipment. 

The rest she sends to Tsunayoshi freely, though she’s aware that he has never accessed the account after she sat him down and explained it to him. 

But the greater amount of money, her rising reputation, means that she can get pickier about what hits she takes. It leaves her free to her exploring and the results are in front of her. Rubble and stone, mostly reclaimed by nature. Beautiful still, if silent in a way Uzushio never used to be.

No explosions are coming from the training grounds and labs, no rattle of the market, no children spreading chaos. No shuriken or kunai being thrown around. It’s only her and nature. 

She loves it instantly all the same. This is home. Not the one she remembers, no. But Uzushio will always be  _ hers _ . And one day, hopefully, she’ll find the chaos to fill it once more. Let Hibari have peaceful Namimori, Kawa will fill Uzushio with the smell of salt, fish, explosives and blood. 

Kawa has never been a people person but the loneliness gets to her sometimes. So she takes more missions, calls her brother. She never quite dares to visit before she’s done with Uzushio, though. No matter how many times she wishes to. Even now, so far away, she’s weak to her brother.

And Tsunayoshi would ask her to come, would pout and cajole and she’ll give in and Uzushio is not yet rebuilt, the phantoms of its past are not yet buried. Uzushio was known for its seal masters and mistresses, their talent both a blessing and a curse.

More Uzu shinobi died by their own hands than their enemies. At least until Uzushio’s downfall. 

Salt is terrible for the buildings. Uzushio’s quality seals mean the buildings are conserved enough, what remains of them. As is what is inside of them. For as long as Kawa can keep him safe from that, Tsunayoshi will not be surrounded by dripping blood and corpses. 

So Kawa remains, picking up the bodies of those she once was meant to protect, burying friends, strangers and family alike and burning those who were ninjas once. Whether they were from Uzu or rock country, or mist country, it matters not. She burns them all and scatters their ashes over the sea. 

What does it matter now, anyway? There is little point in revenge. Soldiers are soldiers regardless of sides. Kawa has had the time to come to terms with that. 

##  [Sky]

The day Tsunayoshi doesn’t answer her call and doesn’t return it by nightfall is the day that Kawa activates the seals, closing Uzushio off once more. She leaves without looking back, a job half-done. Kawa gives herself a second to breathe the salt, to feel the breeze against her skin and then Kichi  _ runs _ . 

She makes it just in time to the Sky Ring battle. And Kichi… Kichi wants to  _ rage _ . She wants to slit Iemitsu’s throat, wants to shake her Tsunayoshi for keeping this from her, wants to grab Hibari by the hair and break. his. neck. 

He had one job. One job only and he fucked it up. For the chance of a good fight, she’s willing to bet. Hibari has gotten cocky, perhaps it’s time Kichi reminds him that he holds Namimori by virtue of her allowing it. 

But it’s not a net loss. 

Tsunayoshi wins, of course. He has good basics, she’s made sure of that much. And Reborn, as amusing as he is, is a professional and a good one at that. And Tsunayoshi should get used to the chaos. As soon as Uzushio is ready for it, Kawa will fill her village with it. 

There is no secret about how much she misses it, the absolute madness that Uzushio used to be. It takes a certain kind of mind to experiment with seals. 

Her brother’s contender… Xanxus, Commander of the Varia. His flames burn, they’re hopeful and needy. Powerful enough to hold her should she allow it. But Xanxus isn’t the first Sky whose flames have tempted her, not the first one she’d kind of wanted to give a try. 

That said, he’s the first one whose chaos reminds Kichi of  _ home _ . Xanxus’ flames intrigue her, yes, but the utter craziness that is the Varia is what entices her. Xanxus is dangerous, yes. Bloody, too. As are all his men. But he’s cute too. 

She wonders if he thinks he’s being subtle, with how often he glances at her, with the way his flames are coaxing and cajoling hers. Kichi doesn’t miss their stupified looks when Tsuna rolls his eyes and pushes her to them after the battle is done. 

Kichi kisses her brother’s cheek, lets her love and her displeasure show and then she follows the Varia to the hospital. 

They’re a riot. She likes them already. 

##  [Hospital]

She thought she could find what she was looking for here but maybe not. Not with Levi here being a jackass and so loud about it too. It’s not noise, really. Squalo is far more boisterous and Kawa finds that she likes him well.

It’s the obvious hostility, the territoriality.

Which is, she knows, frankly crude of her. She’s a Cloud, being territorial is hardly new to her. But Kawa has been careful not to step on anybody’s toes, she’s just here to see if she might fit in with them later down the road. 

And Xanxus wants her, Kawa can tell. It’s in his flames, in the way he looks at her, in the focus of his attention. He is a Sky, Kawa can tell. A Sky, like her brother, with the inviting warmth and the promise of belonging. But unlike her brother, this one has the battle-forged edge that suits her tastes. 

Kawa won’t lie to herself and pretend she wouldn’t take him if they proved to be compatible enough. There are so little Skies as it is. And though as a powerful Cloud she has more options than many, more options does not equal a lot.

Still, Leviathan is getting on her nerves and killing one of her fellow elements is no way to start a courtship.

So Kawa stands up to leave, flames retreating under her skin. Xanxus makes a chocked off little sound from his bed, a little longing, a little sad, and she stops, turning to look at him. 

That's adorable, actually. Cute in a way she hadn't expected of him. 

Damn him. 

Both Kyoya and her have a bit of a weakness for cute things. Though Kyoya likes his cuteness to come in small, fragile-looking packages. Kawa likes the kind of cute that can kill just as easily. Which means that whether Xanxus knows it or not, the cute little noise is far too effective.

She reaches for him again, hand carding through his hair and letting his flames extract a silent promise to come back later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how was it? LIke it?

**Author's Note:**

>  **My social media:**  
>  -[Tumblr](dearcat1.tumblr.com)  
> -[Twitter](https://twitter.com/DearCat24?s=09)


End file.
